The purpose of this study is: 1) to investigate the genetic and epidemiological factors contibuting to the very high incidence of Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis and Parkinsonism Dementia (ALS/PD) on Guam, 2) to evaluate the distribution of the various established genetic and anthropological markers among the normal Guamanian population and compare them with those of the ALS/PD patients, and 3) to ascertain the effects of immobilization due to paralysis on bone density.